Naughty by Nature
by achangeofscenery
Summary: Thereox Story! Can these two ever catch a break?


In this Little Ethan doesn't exist.

RATED NC-17!!!!

"No Mama, I have to go to LA." Theresa said stuffing her suitcase with clothes.

"Mija, why?" Pilar said rubbing her hands over each other worriedly.

"Because..." she stopped for a second and drooped her head, "I went to tell Ethan that I was in love with Fox and that I was leaving Harmony with him and Fox overheard me."

FLASHBACK

Ethan stood in front of Theresa holding her delicate yet exotic hand in his.

"Theresa, please don't go." he pleaded.

"No, Ethan. You are married to Gwen. She is having your baby. And" she sighed and smiled "I'm in love with Fox. It took me a long time to realize that but I do. I love him with all my heart. He is my best friend and way more. I'm sorry Ethan."

Fox had heard the doorbell but ignored it until he came downstairs and heard Theresa's voice.

'Theresa? Ethan?' he thought. He walked over to the living room but kept himself out of view.

"You know, Ethan, despite what I've just told you, you will always have a place in my heart. I will always love you." Theresa said. Then lifted herself up and kissed him on the cheek.

Fox stood up and walked into view, Theresa and Ethan turned and looked at him. Fox just shook his head, turned around, and left the mansion without turning back.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Well, Mija, how do you know where he is going?" Pilar said holding a sobbing Theresa.

"He told me he was leaving Harmony with Whitney and Chad. They are going to LA. Mama, I have to go to him. I can't lose him like I lost Ethan. I wouldn't be able to live. It's like fate brought me to Ethan so I could find Fox. I love him." she replied letting the tears fall down her face.

"Okay, Theresita, go to him. Call me. Let me know you are okay." Pilar said kissing her daughters forehead.

"Thank you Mama!" she said grabbing her bag and running down the stairs. She got to the front door, saw a picture of Luis, and turned around.

"Don't tell him, Mama. Luis would flip. He'd leave Sheridan alone and pregnant to track me down in LA. Promise me, Mama, don't tell him." Theresa pleaded.

"I can't. I will try my hardest to make him stay, but I cannot lie to him, Mija. It is a sin." Pilar said shaking her head.

"Okay Mama. Just wait until I call you to tell him." she said.

"I love you Mama!" Theresa said hugging Pilar, then flew out the door.

The Crane jet was fueling up for a cross country flight. Fox sat in the back corner of the white leather interior staring out the window.

"Fox, man, are you okay?" Chad said.

"I wish everyone one would stop asking me that!" Fox yelled back.

Just then the hatch door opened and in climbed Theresa.

"You made it. Thank God!" Whitney exclaimed.

"What are you doing here!?" Fox said from his seat apparently holding in his anger.

"Fox we have to talk." Theresa said handing her bags to the flight attendant.

"I have nothing left to say to you" he said," Where is Ethan?"

She walked back to him and sat across form him reaching for his hand but he jerked it back.

"That's just it. Fox what you saw was me telling Ethan goodbye. I told him I was in love with you and that I loved you with all my heart. I know that I hurt you. It took me a long time to realize that you were meant for me." Theresa said trying to hold back tears.

"I don't want to lose you. I lost Ethan. But I realized I never really had Ethan at all. I was holding onto a dream. All that talk about fate, and that it was fate for me to be with Ethan. I was wrong Fox. Fate brought me to Ethan, yes, but only so I could find you. Fox I love you. And only you."

"What about you telling Ethan that he would always have a place in your heart and that you would always love him?" Fox said trying to make sure she was telling the truth.

"That's true. But Fox, he was my first love. I will always love him, but for the things he did to help my family. Nothing more. You are my life. I will die being in love with you. Nothing will ever change that. Not you, or anybody else." she replied with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh thank God! Theresa I love you too. I will always love you. I can't ever lose you. Stay with me forever?" he said taking her in his arms.

She was crying so hard for happiness, he couldn't hear her.

"What?" he said pulling her back to wipe the tears from her face.

"I said, yes. Oh I love you so much!" she said smiling.

And he kissed her slowly letting her know he loved her. Then he pulled her onto his lap and held her.

Just then they heard a big yell of happiness from the front of the plane. Chad and Whitney came to sit in front of them, Whitney on Chad's lap.

"Thank goodness you two worked out your problems. Now LA will be a blast." Whitney said.

Theresa and Fox were laughing as Fox held Theresa's head again his chest. They all calmed down and Chad and Whitney went back to the front to have some alone time.

Theresa's breathing slowed down to a soft purr when Fox realized she was asleep. He snuggled her closely to him and fell into dreamland with her.

Theresa's dream

"Oh, Fox, LA is so beautiful." she said standing by the pool at the Crane apartments.

"I know. It's even more beautiful with you here. Theresa I am so happy you came with me." he said pulling her into his arms.

He closed his lips over hers sliding his tongue into her mouth searching and lighting her senses on fire. His left hand slid up her back while his right hand gripped her left leg close to him. Her hands slid up his chiseled arms and wrapped around his neck. Suddenly she was swept off her feet into Fox's arms. He broke the kiss only to carry her into the apartment they shared.

Slowly he laid her on the massive bed softly kissing her lips. Her white bikini top was soon discarded as he slowly slid his tongue down the valley between her breasts. He brought his attention to the left one first twirling his tongue around the sensitive parts of the nipple before taking it into his mouth suckling it until it hardened. Then he did the same to the right. All the while Theresa's breath was catching in her throat turning into slow moans escaping like purrs of a kitten turning Fox on all the more.

He kissed down her flat stomach to her white sorange she wore around her bikini bottoms. He sat up on his knees and began to untie it and take off the bottoms only to find her soft, wet and spicy from his foreplay. He went back to her mouth as she slid her hands down his swimming trunks slowly pushing them off to be discarded with all their other clothes. She looked into his eyes and said "I love you Fox."

Fox's Dream

"I love you too, Theresa. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"I wouldn't have come 3,000 miles for you if I wasn't sure." she said kissing him passionately.

And with that he slowly slid himself into her tiny body reveling in how they fit together as one. He started out slowly listening to Theresa's breath catch as his mouth felt her moans, but eventually picked up the pace when she started to arch her back. He picked his head up and held Theresa's face in his hand.

"Stay with me, I want to show you how much I love you." he said dipping to kiss her lips. Hours and hours rolled by as they rolled in unison around the king size bed wrapped in peach colored silk sheets. Together, the finished, calling each others names out loud and giving into the calling and mixed their souls together.

End of dreams

"Theresa? Fox?" Chad and Whitney said as they shook their friends.

"What!?" Theresa said trying to sit up. Fox pulled her back to sit on his lap. She looked at him then felt beneath her bottom why he held her on his lap.

She grinned at Whitney as she said, "We're here. You guys slept the whole trip. That's 8 hours. Are you guys okay?"

"Uh yeah. Um... you guys go ahead and make sure they get all our stuff into the limo. Theresa and I will be right there." Fox said.

With that Chad and Whitney turned and left.

"Are you okay?" Theresa said smiling.

"Yeah, I just had a really good dream." he said cupping her face.

"Me too. It was about us." she said.

"Same here. Come on lets go ahead. I need to get some air. Lets hope its chilly here. I think I need some help fixing...ahem... some things." he said glancing down his own body.

Theresa just laughed as she stepped down the ladder on the hatch door of the Crane jet.

The black stretch limo carried the two couples to the massive Crane apartments, while they chatted away happily sipping champagne. When the limo came to a stop Chad got out first, followed by Fox. Each stood on either side of the door helping their ladies out.

Theresa's olive colored delicate hand fell into Fox's leaving him with chills up his back.

"Fox this place is amazing." Whitney said.

He wrapped his arms around Theresa, both of them facing the buildings and said,"Yeah it is. There are four main buildings and three smaller buildings. Then there are twelve cottages spaced pretty far apart in the back. Each cottage has its own formal living room, kitchen, and dining room; along with a game room and at least 3 massive bedrooms."

"Those aren't cottages, there their own houses." Theresa exclaimed.

Whitney leaned to Theresa, "Don't lose him. He's heir remember. You'll be privy to all of the Crane millions."

Theresa just laughed while Fox said,"Yep and I plan on spoiling her. I can just imagine coming home from a busy day at Crane Industries to my exotic Spanish princess draped in diamonds" then whispered in her ear, "And JUST diamonds."

Theresa blushed and Whitney gave her a weird look. Fox walked around Theresa and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the main door.

"Come on. I want to get settled in our rooms." Fox said motioning everyone to join him and Theresa.

"Wow, this place is amazing! It's so beautiful." Theresa gasped.

To Fox the words came naturally, "I know. It's even more beautiful with you here. Theresa I am so happy you came with me."

Theresa spun around and stared at Fox, "What did you just say?"

"What? I said that it was even more beautiful with you here and that I was happy you came here with me. Why?" he said to her a little frightened at her reaction.

"Because… Fox, you said that to me in my dream. Only we were by the pool, you in your swimming trunks and me in my swimming gear." she said slowly walking to him.

"Well that's just deja vu. You've had it before right?" he said.

"Yes I've had it before. But in my dream when you said that we went to our apartment and...well..." she stopped short blushing.

"Yes?" Fox said grinning.

"We made love." she whispered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Fox said grabbing Theresa and flinging her over his shoulder effortlessly carrying her up 3 flights of stairs to their apartment with Theresa laughing all the way.

" Whoa there. I always wanted to be carried up a flight of stairs in my 'lovers' arms, but not as just some mating call!" Theresa said putting emphasis on the word lovers and sounding ridiculous when she said it.

"I never said this was a mating call. Theresa I don't think you quite understand my intentions with you. First you have to understand my past." Fox said sliding down her body to sit beside her after pulling her into an upright position.

"I know your past Fox. Trust me everyone in Harmony that knew you warned me you were a playboy, that you would never settle down." She said putting her hands on each side of his face.

"Then why are you with me? If you knew all of that talk, why are you here in LA in my arms right now?" he said.

"Because I think I might be just the lady to tame you." she said smiling.

"More like the tiger!" he said pushing her back and slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth.

A little moan escaped her mouth but was caught by his. Her doing that pushed him further. He began to go out of control.

She escaped her lips from his, "Fox, No."

"Fox! Stop!" Theresa said pushing him off. "I want us to take it slow. I want it to be romantic. I want it to be special."

Fox could see her eyes so clearly and they were full of fear.

"Theresa, you've never..." he said sliding the words out slowly.

She hid her face and whispered, "No."

Fox jumped up, paced a couple of times, and walked out the door.

"FOX!!! COME BACK!!!" Theresa called after him.

(Joe Nichols "brokenheartsville" plays)

Fox sat in a smoky dark bar room drinking his miller genuine draft.

"Another." he croaked out.

"You've had enough. We are closing." the sweaty bartender replied.

He picked his head up only to glare at the round bald man, "I said another." he demanded freakishly calm.

"And I said get out!" the bartender growled back.

Not looking to be sat on Fox shook his head and drug his booze infested body out onto the crisp East Hollywood St.

"I can't go back to the apartments. Theresa is probably there crying her eyes out and if I show up there looking the way I do it'll only hurt her more. She's just so... I don't know. Vulnerable? No she stood up to Rebecca and Gwen. Let alone Mother. Forget that she told grandfather what she thought of him. Vulnerable is not the word. Hmmmmm? Hell I'm standing here drunk and in the middle of the street thinking about the word I'm looking for to describe an indescribable woman who's waiting for me on silk sheets and tear drops. I need to sober up and sober up fast. I know what I need. Theresa. I can't believe the entire time she swore she was in love with Ethan they had never slept together. I don't deserve to be her first. I don't deserve her. But she wants me. ME!? Fox Crane! The most pathetic excuse for a man besides Dylan and Pops. Oh and don't forget Grandfather. Oh, my God. I'm still talking to myself. Shut up!!!! Ugh, I'm going to her." he finally resolved after realized he had been speaking out loud.

"Whitney! Why did he go?" Theresa sobbed into her best friends chest.

"Oh honey I don't know. You still haven't told me what happened." Whitney said comforting her friend in her arms.

"I told him I wanted to take it slow and that I was a virgin and then he pulled away form me and then he left and he's gone. Oh Whitney!! I messed up didn't I?" Theresa said back crying and rambling.

"No honey you were honest." Whitney said laughing a little. Theresa was actually honest! Oh what a world we live in today.

"Honest hurts Whitney. I know now why I lied to Ethan. But I am not going to lose Fox the way I lost Ethan. I am going to be completely honest about my feelings for Fox forever. He will always know what I want." she said

A voice broke into the room slightly slurring, "And what is it that you want?".

Whitney stood up, "I'll give you two some privacy.".

Fox shut the door, "Theresa I asked you what it is you want."

She jumped into the air into Fox's arms wrapping her legs around his slim muscle strained waist.

"You, silly!" she said kissing him with so much passion Fox was a little shocked and stumbled a little.

"Good cause I want you too. Which is why I am willing to wait." Fox said setting Theresa on her feet.

He turned around and began to repack his bags.

"Fox? Where are you going? Are you going back to Harmony?" she asked tears still falling down her face.

"No Resa. I'm going to one of the cottages in back. If you need me I'll be there." he said stuffing some boxers in a bag.

"Fox did I do something to make you angry? Is that why you don't love me?" she said crying openly now.

He whipped around, "No. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald! Did I ever tell you I stopped loving you? You can never ever make me that angry. I will never stop loving you. This is not your fault."

"Then why are you going to the cottages?" she asked.

He smiled putting his hands on her cheeks, "Because my beloved I can't keep my hands off of you. If we sleep in the same bed until you are ready, you won't last a second. And I want everything to be perfect for you. Now! Chin up, dry your eyes. I'll be with you every available second."

Three nights later

Theresa turned the light out in the bathroom and began walking back into her large bedroom. She began checking things off in her to do list before bed.

"Let me see... wash my face… check... brush my teeth... check...fl-" she was cut off by a wonderful melody coming from below her window.

Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day.

She ran to her bench in the bay window and Fox stood in a garden of white daisy's wearing a tux.

Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way.

She thought, 'That melody. It's so pretty!!! Whose voice is that?'

Two drifters off to see the world.  
There's such a lot of world to see.

Upon further examination she realized Fox's mouth was moving. 'It's Fox! He's actually serenading me!'

We're after the same rainbow's end--  
waiting 'round the bend,

He paused for a second and bade her, "Come down to me Resa".

She quickly ran to her closet as the boom box continued in harmony and melodies with no words. She pulled out a dark red dress and threw it on. She pulled out her red Jimmy Chu strapped shoes that wrapped around her legs. Quickly she put them on pulled her hair down which fell perfectly into loose curls around her body. With a quick glance into the mirror she was satisfied and ran down stairs. When she opened the door she followed a path to Fox's cottage. In the cottage she followed daises up the stairs and to a bedroom. Fox stood in all his amazing glory smiling a sly smile. He held out his arms to her and she walked slowly into them.

And with a low voice he sang the last words to her in her ear,

my huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me.

"Fox-" she started.

"Shhhh. I told you I wanted everything to be perfect for you. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald..." he replied as he sank down to one knee... "Will you do me the honor and become Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane?"

Theresa was in shock.

"Fox, when I said I wanted it to be perfect, romantic, I didn't mean MARRIED!!!" she practically screamed.

"But I WANT to marry you. I love you with all my heart. This is just the beginning of our life together if you'll have me." he said pulling out a huge lavender heart shaped diamond.

"Of course I'll have you. Yes!!" she said holding out her left hand.

He slid the ring on her finger and grabbed her around the waist and swung her around kissing her.

As he sat her down on her feet the kiss was interrupted by Fox's cell phone.

"Hello... Yeah hang on. Is everything okay?", he asked, "Oh, my God. Yeah okay here. Theresa its for you...".

She took the phone, "Hello Mama?."

"No Theresa its Luis. There's something I need to tell you." Luis said on the other line.

"Mama? Is she okay?" Theresa said shaking.

"Mama's fine. Theresa, it's Ethan." Luis responded.

"Luis, what's wrong with Ethan?" Theresa started pacing.

'This is seriously bothering her. Maybe she really isn't over Ethan?' Fox asked himself.

"Theresa, Ethan's body was found at the pier. He was mugged and beat to death. I am so sorry Theresa." Luis said calmly.

"No. Luis he can't be dead. Are you sure it's Ethan?" Theresa said tears falling down her face.

"Yes, Theresa his wedding ring was on his finger. You know, Gwen had it engraved. The coroner is doing an autopsy to make sure it is. Dental records will prove it is him. His face was really bad off. Hard to tell it was him. Theresa there is someone here who wants to talk to you." Luis said.

"Hello Theresa?" a females voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" she asked back.

"Theresa its Gwen. Ethan's will is going to be read tomorrow. The lawyer wants you here. You have something here from Ethan." she said a little coldly.

"Yes Gwen I will be there. I am so sorry for your loss." Theresa said.

"Yeah right." and the line went dead.

"Theresa, are you going back to Harmony for the funeral?" Fox said holding a sobbing Theresa in his arms.

"Yes, I have to. Ethan's will, will be read tomorrow before the funeral and his lawyer says I have to be there. Fox, he's your half brother, you're going right?" she replied.

He let go of her and turned back towards his window which over looked the ocean, "I don't know Theresa. Ethan and I were never close. Ivy and Julian coddled him. He was their perfect. At least Ivy did. I never loved Ethan like you did with Luis and Miguel. We were never friends. I don't think he'd want me there."

"Don't be silly Fox. Ethan loved you, despite your differences he loved you. Family was the most important thing to Ethan. You were his family. If you don't go for you or himself, go for me. I don't know if I can do this with out you. Fox please?" she asked.

"I'll go if you answer me one thing." Fox asked turning to her trying to hide tears in his eyes.

"Anything." she replied taking him into her arms comforting him.

"Look into my eyes and swear to me you aren't still in love with him. Swear to me your not in love with my dead half brother." he said with the tears falling down his face.

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane, I am souly, undoubtedly, uncontrollably in love... with you and ONLY you. I am going to be your wife. In God's and man's eyes, you will always be my husband. But I care for Ethan. He was my first love. He helped my family out a lot. We grew up together. It does hurt that he's dead, but no... I'm not in love with him. I don't even really think I ever was." Theresa said staring into Fox's eyes.

They had little time to celebrate their engagement. Theresa rushed herself back to her room to pack enough clothes for their trip back to Harmony while Fox booked the Crane jet back to the east coast and packed. Theresa told Whitney and Chad what had happened and they agreed to go back to their home for just a few days. The trip droned on as Theresa and Fox grieved as did Chad and Whitney. No one said a word. Chad kept thinking about when Ethan and Theresa were dating and he was trying to get closer to Whitney. They had so much fun. All Whitney thought about was Theresa, did she really love Fox? Was she hurting inside? And Fox, oh my God, was Fox truly grieving for his half-brother? Theresa was thinking about Fox also. About how he had cried for Ethan. He did love his brother. That sly, slick, and funny facade he used. It was all to cover how much he hurt. He hurt from being ignored by Ivy and Julian. He hurt by being disowned in a way by Ethan. He truly did care for his family. He truly loved her. Fox thought of his half brother. About when they were little before they both went away to school.

FLASHBACK

"The clouds covered the dark mansion on Raven Hill. The people in the town knew that an evil man lived at the mansion, that he hid himself away behind a dark desk. The papers flew around the desk as he barked at his servants. The man was the richest man in the world." a 6 year old Ethan said hiding under a sheet on his bed.

His four year old brother, Nicky, and three year old sister Alicia sat huddled up beside him terrified.

"Its grandfader! Isn't it Efan?" Alicia piped up.

"Shhhh! I told you could listen to the story too but only if you were quiet. If Nanny hears you, she'll tell father. And he'll send you to sleep all alone...beside grandfather!" Ethan said shushing her.

"NO!! Okay Efan, I'll be quiet. I brobis. Pessss? Let me stay?" Alicia spat out.

"Then SHUT UP!!" Fox, known as Nicky to his parents, whispered.

"Alistar Crane was an evil man. He cared about nothing but an heir for his empire. Someone he could train to be just like him. The only thing he ever loved besides his money was his first wife. A woman named Rachel-" he continued.

"That's our little sisters name." Alicia said.

"Alicia Katherine Crane! I told you to be quiet. Now you have to go back to your bed." Ethan said.

"No Efan I don't want to walk back to my room by myself. The hall is too dark. Pessssssss Efan let me stay here. If I say anofer word you can send back then. Pesssssssssss?" she pleaded.

"Last time Alicia, keep your mouth shut." Ethan replied.

"Where was I? Fox do you remember?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah you were at the part about Rachel." he said.

"Oh yeah, Rachel was a beautiful woman. She was a good woman and Alistar loved her more than life itself. One day she became deathly ill and died..Alistar didn't have an heir so he married Rachel's little sister, Katherine. He hated Katherine, and he beat her up. One day she had a son she named Julian. Then a daughter named Sheridan. Alistar raised Julian to be just like him. Evil, he spent money and got kicked out of schools all over the country. Julian finished school and married a beautiful woman named Ivy Winthrop. Together they had four children. Their oldest and most handsomest son was Ethan, then Nicky who was called Fox by his siblings. They also had two little girls, Alicia and Rachel. One day the ghost of Rachel, whom wanted Alistar to be with her forever because she loved him very much, came to the mansion and killed Alistar." Ethan said finishing the story.

"You stupid head! That wasn't scary!" Fox yelled.

The nanny came running in pulling Fox and Alicia harshly out the room spanking each of their bottoms as she walked them out of Ethan's room.

END OF FLASHBACK

Fox drifted off to sleep with Theresa in his arms and a smile on his face in memory of his beloved half brother.

The Crane jet arrived in Harmony so early that morning that it was still dark outside. A limo was waiting for the foursome who groggily stumbled to it. It dropped Chad and Whitney off at his studio which had been closed up and Theresa at her mothers house.

Fox finally arrived at the Crane mansion around six o'clock that morning.

'I don't even know why I'm here. I could have stayed with Pilar and Theresa or hell even at the B&B that Grace left.' he thought as he slung the huge door closed not realizing that it slammed.

Rebecca and Julian come running down the stairs half dressed.

"Oh lets go back to bed its just Fox." Rebecca said.

"No wait Rebecca. Fox what are you doing home? Certainly not for Ethan's funeral?" Julian asked very surprised to find his younger son home.

"Yes Pops that's exactly why I am home. He was my brother, if only a half brother." Fox said condescendingly.

"You know Ethan's will is going to be read tomorrow. He wants every one of the people in Harmony present. Some kind of big news." Julian said.

"Pookie lets go back to bed!" Rebecca whined.

"Not now Rebecca. I want to talk to my son." Julian snapped back at his wife.

Rebecca put on a hurt look and ran up to her room.

"You sure seem to have set a pace around here. You bark and people listen. Never worked with me did it Pops?" Fox said calling his father out.

"Fox, why must you insist on grating my nerves? I do try to talk to you. You just like to hurt me." Julian played off of Rebecca with a hurt look.

"Hurt you, Julian Crane, I could never hurt you. You have no feelings. Alistar raised you just like him. No enough of this 'I'm your father you need to love me nonsense'. Ethan wanted all of us there?" Fox spat back pouring brandy from a decanter.

"Fox it is six Am. Must you drink. And yes he requested it via his lawyer. He said we all needed to hear the truth." Julian said.

"The truth? I don't even know if Ethan knew the truth." Fox said under his breath as he drained the bourbon glass.

Fox never slept that day just drank. He finished off the massive brandy decanter then moved on to bourbon. When that was finished he continued to drink at the Blue Note. The bartender finally had to kick him out at noon telling him he wasn't going to let the club's owner embarrass himself any further.

Sluggishly and scuffing his feet on the pavement he finally made it to Pilar's house.

"Fox!? Oh, my God! Are you drunk? Come in here." Theresa exclaimed when she saw her mother guiding him into the house.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I'M NOT DRUNK. I'M A CRANE. CRANE'S DON'T GET DRUNK." he yelled.

"Fox, shush, your yelling. Why did you drink so much?" she said pulling onto the couch beside her.

"I don't know, Resa. Julian came downstairs to talk to me and tried that 'I'm your father and I love you crap' on me again and with Ethan's death AND Julian I just needed to escape. Theresa I didn't hate the guy but I didn't love him. But I never wanted him dead. Not even after the way he treated you. I can't believe he's gone. We used to play together before we both got shipped off to boarding schools. We played hide and seek in the gardens and army in the kitchens. I don't know! Ethan's really gone Theresa." he said choking through the words that seemed hard to get out.

"Oh Fox, I am so sorry. I think your loss with Ethan dieing is so much more than mine will ever be. You've lost a brother you never got to know. You may have only called him Half-brother, but he was still your brother, for a greater part of your life. Fox, you need to sober up. I've talked to Ethan's lawyer and he's said that we all need to go to the reading of Ethan's will completely sober minded or we will never understand it all. Mama's making you some coffee and I'm going to get you some aspirin. Calm down Fox... I love you and together we will get through this. I promise." she answered him back stroking his face and looking into his dark eyes.

The will was to be read promptly at 4pm and no later. The people Ethan had asked to meet together, arrived in a timely manner at the Crane Mansion. Gathered together were Sam Bennett with Ivy and his daughters; Pilar, Miguel and Charity; Luis and a still very pregnant Sheridan; Rebecca and Julian and Alistar stood behind a very severe looking Gwen, who sat draped in black milking Ethan's death for the attention she was getting and holding her daughter, she named Sarah and had given birth to during the week Theresa, Fox, Whitney and Chad were gone. Theresa walked in with Fox and was immediately ushered to the front of the room to sit beside Gwen.

"Ma'am, Mr. Winthrop requested you two sat beside each other. We intend to carry out his wishes to the last minut detail." the man who helped her to her seat.

"Where is Fox supposed to sit?" she asked wanting him near her.

"Mr. Winthrop wanted him beside of his own father. If you'll come with me you'll be seated beside Mr. Crane." he said showing Fox the way to his seat behind Theresa.

Once everyone had arrived the lawyer walked up to a podium,"Ahem, quiet please, so we may begin."

Everyone sat patiently awaiting the news they somehow knew would change all their lives in Harmony forever.

"I will now read the will as Mr. Winthrop wrote himself..." he said then paused to put on his reading glasses.

"I, Ethan Samuel Winthrop, do hereby swear that everything written here is uncontestable... This means you, Rebecca and Gwen. I am leaving every single one of my cars to my brother, along with my money in a Swiss account. My trust-fund from Grandfather Winthrop is to go to Kay and Jessica Bennett for college funds and help for Kay's daughter. My mother will get my personal possessions. Mother if you have a problem getting them let Sam know he has been instructed on what to do."

The lawyer left the podium to distribute letters to: Gwen, Theresa, Rebecca, Julian, Alistar, Sheridan, Ivy, and Fox.

"Mr. Winthrop has asked that each one of you come to the podium to read you letters aloud. Young Mr. Crane you are first." the lawyer said.

Fox stood up for his chair and walked to the podium, "Here goes nothing."

He opened the envelope...

"Dear Fox,  
Do you remember the night I told you and Alicia that story about how our great aunt Rachel died and came back as a ghost to take her true love with her to the grave so they could be together forever? And I kept yelling at Alicia to be quiet? Well I was thinking about that tonight after you and Theresa left for LA. I have always been a firm believer in true love. Theresa just opened that part of my heart wider than it usually was. I firmly believe that Theresa is your true love and I was foolish to keep you two apart. I wanted to have my cake and eat it too. I am sorry for not loving you the way brothers should love each other. But know that now that I am gone you will be watched over.. Cause if you hurt Theresa I will come back to haunt you. Trust that I'm laughing Fox... I do love you Fox.. and I have more for you but you have to wait for mothers letter."

He said with tears falling freely from his face, "And its signed Your Brother, Ethan Samuel Crane. And Crane is underlined several times.".

Everyone was wondering whether Ethan was speaking figuratively or if he knew something everyone but Ivy didn't know...

Fox walked back to his seat where Theresa turned around and held him in her arms as he cried.

The lawyer continued, "Ms.Crane?" looking into Sheridan's eyes.

She waddled up to the podium and delicately opened her letter. Seeing Ethan's handwriting, before she could say a word, she was in tears.

"My dearest aunt,  
Yes, aunt. You are my aunt, my best friend, and so much more. I believe you may be one of the hardest people to say good-bye to. So I won't say good-bye. See you later. Cause I know that God has a special place in his arms for you for you are truly angelic. This baby you are carrying will have my guardianship at all times. I love you so much Sheridan. That's why this is so hard. You will be the person to break the ice here. I know you are strong enough. So here goes... Everything that you all believe... is a lie. But I really am dead. And to tell you who orcastrated every lie, every supposed coincidence, everything. Alistar Crane. But I bet you knew that. Everyone that received a letter with the exception of Theresa, Fox, and Sheridan, has told a lie or covered something up about themselves, their families, or their children. But if I am correct, you are all wondering how I knew this and why I didn't tell anyone. One night not long after Gwen and I were married I couldn't sleep, which I haven't done since all of this ugly mess started. Anyway, I started roaming the halls of the mansion thinking back to the days I used to roll Fox up in one of the massive rugs and roll him down the hallways. I stumbled across a room in the back on the fourth floor. Now I have lived here my whole life, besides when I was at boarding schools, and I never knew the room existed. I walked in and every person in this room had a picture up with everyone one of their secrets on it. I read them all and came back a few nights later to copy them all down. As far as I know the room still exists and Alistar this room is completely locked down with guards up. I've had a device brought here to knock out cell phones. I think its time that everyone knew why their lives are so screwed up. The reason I never told anybody is I just felt that it was not my responsibility. I felt everyone should have to put their own faults out. Everyone's secrets are written in their letters and you WILL read them aloud. If you don't it would be considered a contestment to my will and you will be in jail. And Alistar I will have you drowned in law suits from your Gutenberg shoes to the collar of your Armani suit. Don't try anything funny."

She gulped a little, " Signed, Ethan Samuel Crane.".

"I find it offensive he even signed his name that way. This is all nonsense. I, for one, am leaving." Rebecca said gathering her stuff.

"Rebecca Hotchkiss-Crane, sit your cellulite filled bottom back into that chair before I have to arrest you. It will be contestment of Ethan's will if you try to leave and I will have to arrest you." Sam said standing at the door.

She shut her yap and sat down very quickly. Fox sat in his seat grinning at Theresa knowing they both knew she did really have cellulite on her bottom, seeing as how they both accidentally walked in on her and Julian a couple of times. He then pretended to gag a little looking disgusted at the thought. She just grinned and mouthed 'I love you'.

"Mr. Crane?" the lawyer said motioning for Alistar to come to the podium.

He smiled, "Ok Ethan, I will play along.".

He walked up to the podium and ripped his letter open.

"Grandfather,

You are about the most dispicable man that had ever set foot on this planet. Satan is probably even scared of you. Your secretS, yes more than one, is coming out. Before mother and Julian were married... Julian was in love with a beautiful jazz singer. Her name was Eve. Yes the same in one as our very own Dr. Eve Russell. He wooed her and they fell in love... one day she found out she was pregnant. You ordered Julian to leave her. He only pretended he did and went on to marry my mother. Eve's son died at birth, by your hand Alistar. Another secret, Katherine isn't dead. She is in a treatment center in the Alps because she was going crazy. Want another one? Rachel isn't dead either. She never really loved Alistar and left him. She is living close to her sister now. All this means, Julian can't be an heir to the Crane fortune. Want one more? Rachel came back one time, the night Sheridan was conceived. Katherine found out about it and helped Rachel hide Sheridan. Alistar took his daughter from Rachel and made them raise her as Katherines. She is the heir if you want to be technical, Alistar you have never specified that it had to be a male. Luis I bet you want to know what happened to your father, don't you? One night when he was on his way home to you, he had a stroke... He's alive but Alistar found him and sent him away to a clinic. He's been put into a coma, because he knew all of this and more. The guard coming to you now has the address for him so you can go and get him. Now Sam if I am not badly mistaken you get to arrest Alistar for murder of Eve's son and kidnapping of Sheridan."

Sam walked up to Alistar and put the cuffs on him and carried him away.

The lawyer walked up to the podium and continued the letter,

"I am trying to make up for some of the things I've done."

He said, "It's signed Ethan Samuel Crane."

Fox thought, 'Why did he sign these letters Crane?'.

"Mr. Crane, you are next." he said pointing to Julian.

He walked up to the podium, "I can't believe I am going along with this. I think curitosity has got me though."

"Julian,

I think I am going to keep this as short and sweet as possible. Yes, Alistar killed yours and Eve's child. But when she married T.C. and you were married to mother, you two had an affair. You were led to believe that Whitney was her's and T.C.'s child. She wasn't even sure. She isn't T.C.'s daughter. She is your daughter. You have another daughter, a beautiful one at that. It's just too bad you won't get to know her. Alistar hated Sheridan because she was Rachel's daughter and Rachel hated him. Everytime he ordered you to kill her you obliged. You tried to kill your half sister, several times. The boat explosion in Bermunda, the car explosion in Paris, and all the times here in Harmony. Sam I believe you have another set of handcuff's? Signed, Ethan Samuel Crane."

"You have the right to remain silent..." and Sam went on as Julian began to resist his arrest.

"Wait just one second. How did Ethan know he was going to die? Remember he said something about the baby Sheridan is carrying." Rebecca said standing up.

"Why, Mrs. Crane, how did you know you were next? Come on up here." the lawyer said sweetly.

"Okay, I'll read this stupid letter, but if Cheif Bennett lays so much as a hair on me I will have HIM arrested. Do not forget I am a Crane?" she replied.

"You forget, Rebecca, Ethan has made it to where the Crane's hold little to no power over this town. So I suggest you shut your trap and read whats in store for you." Theresa said bravely pointing her finger into Rebecca's chest. "Oops... I hope they don't burst." she said shrugging and sitting back down.

Fox grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them then kissed her softly on her shoulder.

Rebecca slid her finger nail into the envelope and then pulled the letter out,

"Dear Rebecca,  
My mother-in-law. Surprize Surprize! Your secrets are quiet simple and I fear you and Alistar will be together forever in a maximum security prison. When your first husband, John Hotchkiss, died before your divorce was final, the original divorce papers said you got NOTHING. You were angry... so you killed him. Then when you married Julian... that was just perfect huh? You helped set Theresa up for the tabloids being sent information about my paternity... you even helped Gwen in her diabolitcal schemes. You don't even deserve a goodbye... "

"Now I can explain John's death Sam. I didn't have anything to do with that." Rebecca said backing away from the officers, "I will sue you Sam."

"Fine I won't touch you. Guys, book her." Sam said getting his deputies to arrest her. They pulled her out kicking and screaming.

"Ms. Winthrop?" the lawyer said.

"I have nothing else to hide. All my secrets are out now." she said walking to the podium.

"Dear Mother,  
Mother, I think I will miss you a lot. You have been so amazing to me. But you were wrong. On a lot of fronts... to treat me special just because you believed I was Sam's son. That's right believed. I WAS born premature. I am Julian Crane's son and rightful heir after Sheridan. But you wasted it all... but let's not forget you knew about Eve and Julian the whole time. You blackmailed Eve for years and Mother if I recall that is very illegal. I hope Sam will help you since I am not there. I do love you Mother. You have a lot to make up to for the way Fox, Alicia, and Rachel were treated. Good bye mother."

Sam walked up to Ivy and because he loved her and was still grieving realizing that Ethan WASN'T his son, he didn't handcuff her.

"The young Mrs. Winthrop, please give Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald the baby. It is your turn." the lawyer said.

"You've got to be out of your mind!" she screamed.

"I assure you Mrs. Winthrop I am quite sane. There are guards posted around this room. Your husband requested you two sit beside each other for this very reason. The lady cannot leave with your child. Please step forward and read your letter." the lawyer said.

Reluctantly she handed a sleeping Sarah to Theresa then walked to the podium meanwhile keeping her eyes locked on her child.

"Dear Gwen,  
You are a liar, a thief, a fool, a blackmailer, and a whore. The liar part... you were in on the tabloids publishing my paternity and then blaming it on Theresa. A thief... you stole my heart yet you were too insecure to know that I was in love with you. I did love Theresa but I loved you too. A fool... you were foolish to think I would have ever left you despite what I knew. A blackmailer... you blackmailed my grandfather to lie about the paternity of your own child. The whore... Sarah isn't mine. You had a wild night in Boston one night and got pregnant. When you learned I was going to propose to Theresa you used an innocent young child against me knowing I would do the right thing by you and the child. Want to know who your child's father is... My own brother. Fox... I don't blame you... Dylan told me this part... he said he drugged you as a practical joke. When he saw Gwen in the bar that night he thought it would be funny to hook you two up. I just want to say that I would have raised her to be just like you... only without the whole playboy thing...Sam I believe you have yet one last person to arrest. Leave the child with her father and Theresa. I believe they will love her enough for Gwen and myself. Signed, Ethan Samuel Crane."

"No! You cannot have my baby!" Gwen screamed and dove for Theresa but Fox grabbed her and held her back.

"If what Ethan is saying is true, this child is mine too. I asked Theresa to marry me and we will raise Sarah together. You will never ever get custody of her again." Fox spat at her.

Sam hauled her away from the mansion kicking and screaming as the lawyer came to Theresa who sat holding the baby.

"Everyone is gone. Who will I read my letter to?" Theresa said.

"Mr. Winthrop never intended for you to read your letter out loud. He felt what he had to say to you was just too private for Harmony to know. You may read your letter when ever you like ma'am. Congratulations sir and ma'am on your engagement and new baby." the lawyer said then walked out of the mansion.

Theresa handed Sarah to her new father and opened her letter.

"Dear Theresa,

I have said that Sheridan and Mother will be two of the hardest people to say good-bye to, and God help me I do so love Gwen, I know that where she ends up I will not know her or hear her cries of pain. But I also believe that YOU are the hardest. Resa you opened up a world to me that I thought only existed in fairy tales. I also believe that you represented a lost ideal from my childhood... innocence. Please believe me when I say you didn't waste your time on me. You helped me in more ways than one, Theresa you taught me to love. I don't know about me being in love with you though. I think you would agree with me when I say that our True Loves lied in greener pastures yours with Fox and mine with Gwen. I want the best for you. Gwen, Rebecca and the rest of my family with the exceptions of Sheridan and Fox, have made your families lives a living hell. Theresa I cannot make up for it in anyway.. all I can ask of you is that you forgive them, please. I'd love to know I am not waiting in vain for God to bring his angel home. Be good to Fox, despite what he may say or how he may act, he needs you. Especially now with Sarah in your lives. Even though she is Gwen's daughter also, still remember she is Fox's. Help him raise her, so she won't have to resort to the things me, you, or Gwen did. Before a child was brought into this mess I believed it would all work out. With her comes the end of our triangle. You have always understood what I mean... even if I don't.

Love Always,

Ethan S. Crane"

"Resa? Are you okay?" Fox asked while holding his daughter.

'I have a child. I had always joked on Ethan about getting Gwen pregnant and The whole time it was me. This little girl depends on me for everything right now. If I screw this up I will screw her up.' he thought.

"Yes. He told me to help you raise Sarah, to love you, and that he was always in love with Gwen. It took his death for me to fully understand that the entire time we thought we were in love we were really confused. Fox, I was in love with a prince.. a perfect. Someone who couldn't flaw. He was in love with Gwen, but when I showed up... I was like the escape from Ivy's world of the 'perfect' son. He could be free to talk about things he normally wouldn't have and do things he normally wouldn't have. When Gwen told everybody she was pregnant with this little angel here I felt like my world came crashing down, when all it really did was shift. My priorities changed and suddenly I didn't HAVE to be in love with Ethan and I wasn't anymore. I fell in love with a man who is funny," she kissed him," smart," another kiss, "gorgeous," another," and sexy as hell." Theresa said feeling as though she could never stop crying.

"Well I guess that's good. I would hate to lose such a precious commodity, you. Theresa..." he paused looking down at Sarah then looking back at Theresa, " I don't know if I can do this. This is responsibility, a life in my hands. Everything I touch dies or gets ruined. I couldn't handle the guilt if I was to screw Sarah up."

"Fox, you will do fine. You are so good with Kay's daughter, Maria. You will be okay.. but remember I am there to help you. I'll be there forever, and when we start a family of our own.. you'll be in shape. Trust me... if you feel you can't do anything... at least trust me." she said.

Though many of Harmony's fine citizens were behind bars, Ethan's funeral was packed. Friends from the schools he went to, some of Gwen's friends, and the other many Harmony residents that wanted to show their heart felt sympathy to Ethan's family all came to pay their respects.

Surprisingly enough, the news of the secrets from Ethan's will reading didn't spread as fast as Fox and Theresa thought. Whitney did know, however, that T.C. wasn't her father.

"I... am a Crane!? I can't believe it. Maybe Ethan was wrong, Chad, maybe he was lying." Whitney said still in disbelief.

"Hey are you saying you don't want a brother?" Fox said walking up to the two and still holding Sarah who had cuddled herself up to him and passed out.

"Well... I always wanted one. But Fox, can you really believe my mother and your father had an affair!?" she replied.

"Whit, I think that you should have a paternity test done. If you don't believe Ethan, then get something you can believe.", Chad said holding her in his arms while she sobbed at losing the only father she had known and yet still gaining another, "And Fox, why are YOU holding Gwen's daughter?".

"Long story short... Dylan's very bad at practical jokes and I am Sarah's father not Ethan. Ethan knew all along. He was going to take up for me knowing I wasn't responsible enough to take care of her on my own. But I have Theresa now, and even though I am scared to death, I am going to try to raise her." he answered.

"Ethan really did turn Harmony around. Sheridan is going to run Crane Industries after her baby is born." Theresa said.

"First question why? She never wanted anything to do with Crane money. Second question, how? I thought the heir had to be male." Whitney said.

"Answer... she isn't Katherine's daughter she is Rachel's. Okay you look confused let me explain it to you. Alistar married Rachel... she never loved him so she ran away without getting a divorce. He illegally married Katherine who had Julian. Rachel came back to get Katherine away from Alistar and he raped her. She became pregnant with Sheridan, so she and Katherine fled leaving Julian and Alistar. Alistar found them and took Katherine and Sheridan, forever punishing them for Rachel's disobedience. Julian wasn't born in wedlock so he can't RUN the empire but he certainly can work there as soon as he gets out of jail. Sheridan is the only TRUE born Crane, besides Ethan, me, and my sisters. We were all born in wedlock. Yep, Ethan was never Sam Bennett's son. It was just Mother's wishful dreams. You, my new little half sister, can work there and make it a better place. Start a music division. Help the helpless. Sarah can work there too one day and if Sheridan wants her baby to have some kind of stock in running the empire... her and Luis need to get married. Now that Alistar and Father are out of the picture I foresee clear skies ahead for those two." Fox said.

True to what Fox said, Luis and Sheridan were married three days after the funeral in a small civil ceremony. Sheridan told everyone that she had had the dream wedding of her life several times, now all she wanted was to FINALLY be Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Sheridan and Luis went to the Crane Cabin for their honeymoon after leaving a team of redecorators to fix Rebecca's mess. When they were finished with their honeymoon, he was leaving to find his father while she fixed the mess her father and half brother had made of Harmony.

Fox and Theresa sat at her mother's house after they had put Sarah to bed.

"Theresa, I was thinking all through the wedding about our wedding. Hell no one really knows about our engagement." Fox said.

She stood up and walked to the fire place, " Fox... I don't want to tell anybody."

"What? Why? I figured you would be happy." he said getting up and walking up to her. He turned her around and held her.

"Fox, I don't have any luck with marriages. I want to keep this between us and get married alone. Just you, me, Whitney, Chad, and of course Sarah. I don't care where, or how, or when, I just want us five to be the only ones." she said.

"Okay, Resa. This is our wedding and we will make it perfect. Who knows... maybe we'll convince Chad and Whitney to get married." he said pushing her back and kissing her.

The kiss deepened as they were caught up in their own passion. Her hands slid up his back to his neck pulling him closer. His hands pulled her body flat against his making her feel his...DAMN I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN WRITE THIS WORD LMAO... erection. A moan escaped her mouth as his kisses moved to her neck.

"Fox.." she whispered, " Sarah is asleep and Mama's gone for the night.." he looked at her, " Make love to me." she said.

"Are you sure Theresa?" he asked a little out of breath.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Make love to me, I want to spend forever with you." she replied.

With those words he lifted her up into his arms, soaking her face and lips with kisses, and carrying her to the bedroom. Quietly and slowly he lay her down on the bed so as not to wake Sarah up who lay sleeping in a bassinet on the far side of the room.

He slowly kissed her knowing he had to take it slow otherwise she would be hurt. He kissed her as her hands slid up his back urging him on and on. He slid his own hand up her shirt massaging her flat stomach. When his hand went up further to her breasts her breath caught in her throat. This made him move. He sat up and pulled her shirt off of her body while she did the same. He lifted her bottom to slide her pants off. Her upper and lower parts were clad in a soft pink lace. He just smiled his sly fox smile and kissed her stomach, up to her breasts and back to her mouth. Her hands slid into his pants, unbuckled them, and slid them down his body. His lower body was wrapped rather tightly in a pair of black boxer briefs. Forgetting what was coming she slid those off too and caught a glimpse of his manhood. Her face turned from the olive complexion to a bright pink.

Fox just grinned widely and took Theresa's mouth to his. She was swept up into his arms as he magically let her bra fall off her body. Slowly and silently her body went back to the bed as he skillfully removed her of her panties.

He thought only at that second of hurting her and nothing else as he guided himself into her body. Her eyes shot open and her whole body tensed up. He kissed her mouth, slowly massaging the pain away as he retreated from her body only to plow in again for more. With every thrust she relaxed and with every thrust she liked it more and more. Her body matched his over and over again.

Suddenly his whole body tensed up and he groaned about as quiet as he could, but he couldn't stop it. He was done and while she was in his wave she had climaxed too.

"Dammit." he swore rolling off of her.

These were not the words she thought she would have heard. Her whole body was numb and she was still shaking from the orgasm he had given her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked still in shock.

"No I did. I screwed up. Again." he answered.

"How? Wasn't it good?" she whispered.

"Yes... oh God yes.. but I didn't use a condom and I didn't pull out." he replied.

"So I have a chance of getting pregnant?" she quietly asked with what was left of her innocence still parading across her face.

"Yeah." he said sighing "Look Theresa I am sorry. I got too caught up and I should have stopped... whatever happens we will figure it out okay?"

"Fox... I don't care. I love you and any baby that we create is more than welcome with me. I love you and I want to have your children." she exclaimed.

Before he could reply to her words Sarah interrupted him crying.

"Well I think young Mistress Crane wants some food. Future Mrs. Crane would you mind getting her gourmet bottle." Fox said regally pulling on his boxers and walking to the bassinet where Sarah lay.

"Why of course Master Crane. What you wish." she said bowing like a servant and pulling on her robe then going to get the bottle.

She left the room and Fox changed his daughter's diaper. When he had calmed her down, he sat in a rocking chair holding the infant.

"Well kid... I think you and I could get used to this. Yep it's the easy life you and I got. I think you and me need to talk. For a long time everybody thought your Uncle Ethan was your father. Even your mommy, but we won't talk about her right now. I want to talk about us. I think we can make it... but definitely not without Theresa. She's going to be your stepmom. Now I won't make you call her mom, even though she will be in a sense, but show her some respect. She loves me after all and that means you guys got something in common right? Right. So go easy on me... I'm still learning..." he began drifting off to sleep with her in his arms..." but that doesn't mean I don't... love... you...Sar-" and he was out.

Theresa had returned quickly but had heard him talking to the baby and stood outside the door listening. Tears flooded her eyes listening to the way he was talking to his daughter. If she did get pregnant, he would talk to their baby that way. She opened the door and was about to open her mouth when she found him and Sarah both cuddled up together in the rocking chair. She smiled and set the bottle on the dresser then went to put Sarah in her bassinet. When she removed the baby, Fox woke up.

"Oh I'm sorry I woke you. I was putting Sarah in her bassinet." Theresa whispered.

"Oh I wasn't asleep. I was faking to get her back to sleep. Worked like a charm." he said trying to cover up a massive yawn.

Theresa giggled quietly as she pulled her nightgown on and climbed into bed with Fox climbing in beside her.

"I think we ought to get to sleep. Tomorrow we decide on whether we take Sarah back to LA with us or if one of us goes to get the rest of our stuff." Theresa said.

"I think we oughta set up shop here. Harmony won't be such a bad place now that Jules and Alistar aren't around. And I think Sheridan is going to need some more moral support." Fox said adding sarcasm to his final words.

Theresa just smiled and snuggled up closely to Fox and said a silent Thank you to Ethan, wherever he was, for the beautiful life he had helped her achieve so far.

Six weeks Later

The shone brightly over the bed as Fox slept. His glorious sleep was interrupted by a gagging sound then a swoosh echoing from the bathroom. He sat up and picked the sleep from his eyes.

"You okay?" he called out.

Theresa sat her legs around the toilet literally holding on to it for dear life. She was startled at his voice.

"Uh... yeah.. I mean.. no...yeah.. I uh... I think it might have been something bad I ate when I was helping Sheridan with Jon yesterday." she answered quickly.

'I can't tell him yet.. It has to be perfect... When it is time to tell him I'll know... Just not like this.' she thought to herself.

"Are you sure? I mean because if you don't feel well I can take you to see Eve. I'm sure she can fix you up." he replied now jiggling the locked bathroom door.

"Yeah... Fox.. I'm fine..." she was interrupted by Sarah's cries " just go get Sarah.. I'll be down stairs in a minute to start breakfast okay?" she said quickly.

He waited a sec to hear if she had more the say... then shrugged and turned to leave for his daughter.

He walked into the room and to her crib began changing her diaper..."Your stepMommy is lying to Daddy. Let's see if we can get her to tell the truth... Shall we?" he said as he picked her up to carry her downstairs.

Theresa was downstairs all ready making French toast.

"You feeling better, my love?" he asked kissing her softly as he walked to the kitchen table. He sat Sarah in her infant seat on the table, strapped her in, and then turned to make her bottle.

"Yeah... Like I said.." she trailed off.

"Yeah... Sarah.. What do you think?" he turned to her... nodded his head... then turned to Theresa, " Sarah says you're lying."

She turned around spatula in her hand looking shocked and little caught, "What?!"

"Don't look at me Sarah said it." he replied sitting down to hold the bottle for Sarah who was gurgling away.

"Fox..." she protested.

"Okay fine I put the thought in her head... But you gotta know it was only to get the truth. Theresa, remember I was the master at lies for a long time. Yeah you told a few in your hay day but now your getting to where you suck at it. All you have to do to get out of this is tell me the truth.. and all is forgiven. Theresa if something is really wrong with you and you put off going to see a doctor.. then Sarah could lose you forever. I could lose you forever." he said.

"Ok.. well I was going to wait for the perfect time to tell you but since Sarah is so eager to know... She'll be getting a brother or a sister soon." she said nonchalantly still flipping the French toast in the pan.

She continued to flip and press hard on the bread to make sure the egg was throughly cooked on each side all the while waiting for anger, sadness, happiness... anything from Fox.

She stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity when she was tackled from behind. In his desperation to show her how much he loved her he swung her around making the piece of bread on her spatula swing round and round before hitting the wall with a SPLAT then sliding down the wall.

"A baby?! Theresa, that's wonderful! Do you know how much I love you?" he asked practically screaming.

"So you're happy?" she asked still in his arms.

"Of course I am happy. I love Sarah and you, and I will love this baby. Theresa do you understand the significance of this baby? This.." he said putting a hand on her abdomen, "life.. we created. This baby is a symbol of our love for each other. We have so much to be thankful for." he finished holding her in his arms.

"So I guess you want to push the wedding up? Right?" she asked once she was calm again to cook.

"Uh...DUH! I am not trying to die by mutilation from your brother. He'd kill me! Yes, wedding now, Daddy alive." he said.

Theresa answered, "Okay... then you get Sarah ready for a day of planning and shopping.. while I cook then me, her, Sheridan, and Jon will go and plan this wedding. How's next month for you?".

"Perfect." he said holding Sarah in his left arm while the right was hung around her waist imagining how his life was unfolding before him.

"Perfect. This dress is perfect. Right Sher?" Theresa asked. She stood in front of a three sided mirror in a white long-sleeved empire waisted gown. The silk was creased in the bodice and lace was sewn tight across the low cut box shaped neck-line. It fell about half an inch below her feet where she planned to don white satin princess slippers and had a 7 foot-long train to the back.

"Yes, Theresa. So were the 14 other ones you tried on." Sheridan answered while she pushed both strollers back and forth lulling the two infants to sleep.

"Sheridan... I am only trying to find the perfect dress. I don't know how large I'll be... I don't know how my belly is going to grow. I've never been pregnant before." she said.

"I know Theresa, I only meant that you have said that about all those other ones and now THIS one is perfect. Are you sure? I mean we still have to order the cake, set up the caterers, and set up an appointment for Fox's tux fitting. Oh and not to mention... PICK OUT A TUX FOR HIM! So please Theresa.. hurry?" she said sounding the slightest bit annoyed.

"Okay, okay, fine, fine... I want this one... but its too expensive.." she said.

"No.. Did you not tell me that when you left the house... Fox told you to spare no expense? She'll take it." she said to the sales clerk.

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez- Fitzgerald. May your wedding to Mr. Crane be blessed with all the happiness you deserve..." the sales clerk said directing to Theresa.." your dress will be delivered to the address you listed the day before the wedding. And thank you for shopping here." she said turning around.

"Hmmmmmm... I think I could get used to this. Lets go before I buy this whole store up... " she said coming out of the dressing room and they left each pushing a stroller.

"Are you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes of course. I can't let it wait another day. I ruined her life when I didn't stand up to Alistar. She lost a baby and had another and I never did anything about it." Julian replied.

Fox stood beside his father in front of the Russell's once happy abode. Julian was at the house to confront T.C. about the way he had been treating Eve for her infidelity and the only way he could leave the Crane mansion was with someone with him which is where Fox came in.

Julian rang the doorbell and after a few seconds..."Mr. Crane? What are you doing here?" Simone asked, "My father will kill you if he found out you were here."

"Well, Simone are you going to let us in... it's freezing here." fox said smiling.

Simone couldn't resist his charm and opened the door wide. Julian stepped in followed by Fox who grinned brightly at Simone.

"Where is your mother?" Julian asked.

"Upstairs. She has a headache. She gets them all the time now. Especially when Daddy gets drunk or when he snaps." Simone answered. The house was in ruins. The normal modern looking home was trashed. Beer bottles and liquor bottles flooding every table surface. The clean and dirty clothes were piled up all over the couch... and T.C.'s trophies were scattered all over the house in pieces.

"Simone.. send them away... Whoever it is... I don't feel well... Oh.. Fox... Julian.." Eve said coming down the stairs.. "I didn't expect you two."

"Eve... I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me... but...I originally came over here to confront your husband about he ways he's been treating you and to tell him it was all my fault.. but I don't think that words could actually fix this...Eve.. Simone... come live in the mansion with me.. Sheridan wouldn't mind... I know." Julian said.

"Oh I don't think so..." Eve was cut off.

"I know so... these two aren't leaving this house with a low down degenerate like you, Crane." T.C. said slurring his words but meant business with the shotgun in one hand and half a bottle of Jack Daniel's in the other.

Sheridan pulled her car up in the driveway of Theresa and Fox's house.

"Hmmm.. Fox isn't home. I'm going to go in and make some lunch.. He'll be home soon. Thank you so much for taking me to get this stuff done. I had a blast. There is something I have been meaning to ask you. I called Whitney this morning and asked her to come to the wedding, but she said she had a lot of feelings about the people in Harmony and that it would cause a lot of drama if she did come back too early. And with Paloma in school in Mexico.. I was wondering... Sheridan would you be my matron of honor. I would love it so much if you would. Please?" Theresa asked.

"Oh, yes Theresa. I will. You go on and get Sarah inside. It's starting to snow... Luis will flip if I don't get Jon home and out of this mess. Call me okay?" she answered.

Theresa set the stroller inside the garage, closed the door, grabbed the base and car seat and baby in one while pulling her purse and the diaper bag on one shoulder. Then she waved good-bye and walked into her house.

"T.C. put that gun down!" Eve demanded.

"He took my little girl away.. now he's trying to take you two. I won't let a Crane ruin my life a third time." he said lifting the barrel and pointing it at Julian.

Theresa rocked Sarah to sleep, then laid her in her crib. She went to take a hot shower and take a nap. The water beat down on her hard and hot steaming up the whole bathroom.

"T.C. I didn't take your little girl away. You still have Simone. Whitney is mine and Eve's daughter. I came here to apologize for hurting you and your family. You don't want to use that gun, now, do you?" Julian said trying to remain calm while trying to calm the armed man down.

"He's right. T.C. you don't want to hurt Julian. You can set the gun down now and walk away from all of this." Fox said with Theresa, Sarah, and the baby running through his mind. 'Will I ever see them again?'

"No... I have nothing left now." T.C. said pulling the hammer back.

Theresa stood letting the hot water beat down her body rinsing the shampoo out of her thick black hair. 'I wonder where Fox is? I know I shouldn't worry... but I can't shake the feeling he's in trouble.' she thought to herself. Her hands went down to her abdomen.

Without a moments notice or another word, T.C. pulled the trigger. Two things flew through the air, the bullet... and Fox.

The second that the bullet blew through Fox's stomach Theresa was doubled over in pain in the shower.

"DADDY! You shot Fox!" Simone screamed.

T.C. was in shock. Luckily Sam was driving by and heard the gun shot when he came barreling through the front door. Using his radio he called for an ambulance while Eve put pressure on his wound. Sam had his best friend in handcuffs in no time.

"Theresa..." Fox whispered.

"Shhh. Save your strength. Save your voice." Eve said.

"The baby... someone call her." he whispered.

Eve shouted, "Someone call Theresa! She needs to get to the hospital to be with Fox."

The EMT's wheeled Fox out of the Russell home quickly as Julian ran to Fox's and Theresa's house through the blinding snow.

He banged on the door and waited. He waited for what seemed like eternity when Theresa pale and shaking opened the door.

"What happened to Fox?" she asked.

"How do you know?" Julian asked walking in.

"I was taking a shower and I was thinking about him. I felt like something was wrong then all of a sudden I felt like I had been shot right through my stomach." she answered.

"Can Pilar come here to watch Sarah?" he asked.

"Yes. Let me call her and I'll get dressed." she said. She moved like she was in a trance. Like she only moved for the sake of moving.

Ten minutes later Pilar was brushing snow off her winter coat as Theresa and Julian were leaving to go to the hospital.

In the car she was silent as she stared out the window. Once they arrived she sat in the car... Julian looked at her... "Theresa we are here."

"I can't lose him." she said with tears brimming her eyes.

"You won't. You think I could bare it for another one of my sons to die. No... he won't die... I promise. He needs you..." he said.

She wiped her tears and got out of the car. Slowly they made their way to the hospital entrance. It was chaos in the hospital. Accidents were plentiful as tourist in the neighboring cities wrecked their vehicles not knowing how to drive in the blizzard that was the northern region.

"Code blue curtain 5. Code blue curtain 5." the intercom spoke loudly with a panic stricken voice.

Theresa held her breath as she ran to curtain 5 and sure enough Fox was laying in the bed stripped of his shirt and his pants split and torn to threads lifeless.

"Oh God! NO!!! FOX!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Everyone in the emergency room turned to her. She was pounding on the windows screaming his name over and over again. Finally she broke away from Julian's grasp and ran into the room.

She whispered in his ear holding his lifeless hands in hers..."Fox, don't leave me... I need you.. Sarah needs you... this baby needs you... We still have to get married. We have to raise our children and grow old together in our house with a red door. Fight... fight to come back to me."

A nurse grabbed Theresa to push her out when the heart monitor jumped to life... "BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP".

"You've got to be kidding me?" the nurse who was holding Theresa tightly said.

"No he's not. He knows I'm right. And I am not leaving him... He will think he can give up... And I'm too stubborn to let him go…" she replied snapping at he nurse and pulling away form her roughly and walking back to Fox.

"I love you, baby... Stay with me… with me and Sarah and our baby.." she said putting his hand on her abdomen.

Eve turned to her…"T.C. didn't mean it."

"T.C. did this?! T.C. Shot my Fox?!" Theresa shouted.

"Yes, Theresa. He was aiming for Julian and for some reason he jumped in front of Julian. Fox saved his fathers life." Eve replied.

"That's my Fox. He will do that for someone he loves." she said smiling, "T.C. will pay for this. I'm sorry Eve but I can't let this go. My baby and Sarah could lose their father, I could lose the love of my life because of T.C.'s foolishness."

Julian walked in... "I never thought he loved me."

"That's just it Julian. You never knew that all along all he wanted was love from you and Ivy. All the trouble he caused growing up... only to get attention but you gave it all to Ethan. Ethan was NOBODY. You got that!? NO BODY!! FOX WAS...IS... EVERYTHING! TO ME...TO SARAH...TO THIS BABY!!!!" she screamed at him.

The hours passed by slowly as Fox went into surgery and then moved to recovery. Theresa waited in his hospital room for him sleeping on a cot Eve sneaked away.

Sometime early the next morning, she slept his hand in hers, holding on for dear life, sleeping fitfully, yet praying while she slept. Slowly his eyes opened and looked down at his life. The love of his life was sleeping on his body. He laid there for a while watching her until Eve came in.

"Shhhh..." he whispered, "I don't want to wake her up."

"She has been here for over 24 hours, she's been waiting. I think she'll want to know you've woken up." Eve replied.

Theresa's head jumped up at the sound of Eve's voice. She didn't see Fox had woken up.

"Eve he has to be okay... I have to tell him so many things. I need him to know I love him with all my heart." she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Tell him yourself." Eve replied smiling.

Theresa turned to Fox's bed and he laid there smiling a weak yet sly smile.

"I think she just did." he said.

Theresa jumped up and kissed his face over and over again crying in her happiness that she had gotten her beloved back.

The wedding of Theresa and Fox was pushed back by 6 months so Fox could recuperate. T.C. plead not guilty at his trial and was sentenced to 25 years to life for one count of attempted murder of Julian Crane and attempted manslaughter of Nicholas Crane. Eve picked up her life in a matter of the three weeks that Fox remained in the hospital. She filed for divorce and sold her house to live with Julian. Simone hated her father for the evil things he had done.

It is now close to Christmas day and Sarah is nearing three months old and is looking like her father more and more. Theresa is now also nearing the end of her first trimester and is thankful because her morning sickness was hard to deal with while taking care of a recovering Fox and baby Sarah.

Christmas was coming quick and hard. The snow fall as of Christmas Eve was approximately a foot and half, boarding people into their houses. Apparently only idiots were out walking the street, which is why Theresa was smacking her forehead.

"I can't believe I went to the market in this weather." she said aloud. "I'm just glad Fox was asleep when I left and Sheridan has Sarah... He'd be so pissed at me."

She was walking, but only because she thought that her car would get stuck in the snow, to her house carrying a bag of groceries and a ham. Finally she saw the lights to her house..."Damn Fox is awake. He's probably called Sam, Luis, and the border patrol looking for me."

She called out as she walked into the house, "Fox, I am so sorry I left. But I wanted to make a great Christmas Eve dinner and I didn't have all the stuff. Sheridan and Luis are coming over with Sarah and Jon in a few minutes." She paused walking further into the house and into the kitchen.

Fox was no where to be seen. "Fox? You hear me? Hello!?" She set the stuff on the counter and began walking upstairs taking her coat, gloves, and scarf off.

She reached her and Fox's bedroom and walked in. He wasn't in bed... she checked the bathroom... he wasn't in there.

'Where could he be?' she thought walking back into the hallway. She saw the light to Sarah's room on and the door closed.

'Sarah's not here and Fox wouldn't sit in there missing her unless she'd been gone a lot longer than 3 hours. Something isn't right here.' she thought again dialing 911 on her cell phone.

Before she hit send she thought twice. 'There's nothing to report. No signs of breaking and entering. Just that I can't find my fiancé. And it hasn't been five minutes I've been looking. Despite the fact I'm Luis' sister they would still laugh in my face.'

She put the phone back on its hook at her hip and continued her steadfast journey to her stepdaughter's door. She slowly opened the door and a familiar sounding voice greeted her before she was knocked out, "Welcome Home, MOMMY, dearest."

His head hurt, his stomach hurt, his back hurt, his legs hurt. Everything hurt. Slowly the black world fuzzed away bringing blinding light and dizziness. His eyes focus long enough to see Theresa's body crumple to the floor at the doorway. He went to scream her name but no sound came out.

The culprit drug his fiancée's body across the hardwood floors of his daughters room and set her up beside his body against Sarah's toy chest.

A soft, cold, lady like voice began to speak.

"Awake are we? She'll be out for little bit. I want you to know I didn't know you were her father." Gwen Winthrop said.

Finally the words were able to form and come out though sluggishly, "I know you didn't. Gwen how'd you get out of jail?".

"I broke out. I couldn't stand the thought of this... this.. WHORE... raising MY daughter. Yes, you're her father, but that doesn't mean she's Theresa's." Gwen replied.

"Gwen, she doesn't want to take your place. We tell Sarah about you every day. Theresa and I are having a baby of our own. She doesn't need to take your place to be a mother. She's gonna be one on her own." Fox exclaimed wincing in pain. His stomach felt like it was on fire. Looking down he realized his stitches had come loose and he was bleeding.

"I don't care! When Sarah gets here, I am going to take her far away from here." she answered him

"Gwen, I have to get to a hospital. I was shot recently and my stitches have come loose. I'm going to bled to death. Theresa is pregnant; don't let her lose this baby. Please." he begged.

"Once I leave with Sarah you guys can do what you please." she said staring out the window into the blinding snow.

Theresa's cell phone rang..."What's that?" she asked whipping around so fast her hair flew.

"Her cell. I have to answer it. It could be Luis with something about Sarah." he said urgently.

"Go ahead. Make it quick." she replied holding a small knife to his throat.

He reached for it..."Hello?" he said.

"It's Luis. We are downstairs but the doors locked. You didn't answer your phone or the house... so I tried Resa's. Come let us in. The kids are freezing." Luis bellowed.

He took the phone from his ear and covered the mouth piece, "Luis and Sheridan are downstairs with the babies. Sarah is right downstairs. The door is locked what do you want me to do?".

"I don't know. Think of something. But get them in the house." she answered quickly.

A few weeks ago Fox had put a key under the welcome mat at the door and told Luis if anything should happen and Fox tells him to use the key under the mat to use police force.

"Luis, use the key that's under the mat. Okay, use the key that's under the mat." Fox repeated.

"What did you tell him?" Gwen asked.

"I told him to use the key under the mat." he said hoping Luis remembered.

Downstairs, Luis was flabbergasted. 'Why didn't he unlock the door himself?' he thought.

"What's going on?" Sheridan asked holding Sarah in one hand and a diaper bag in the other.

"He told me to use the key under the mat." Luis answered holding his son and his diaper bag.

"Luis, remember! That's code for there is trouble... unlock the door! We'll but the babies in the den playpen and you can see what's going on!" she shouted.

"Oh, my God! I totally forgot!" he said bending down and unlocking the door. They silently took the children to the playpen in the den. Sheridan stayed with the kids while Luis made his ascend up the stairs. Guessing they were in Sarah's room, he pulled his weapon and moved closer to the door. He heard Gwen and Fox's voices in heated discussion. He decided to open the door slowly with his weapon drawn to get Gwen to back down.

"Put the knife down Gwen. Put it down and you'll walk away perfectly safe." he said sternly.

"No! I want my baby! Theresa will never have my baby!" she replied.

She walked over to Theresa and put the knife against her neck.

"Give me my baby and Theresa will live. Maybe." she demanded.

The shot was a hard one, Gwen was using Theresa as a shield but her head was uncovered, so Luis took it and landed a single bullet in her forehead. She dropped like a brick and Theresa's head fell too. That woke her up.

"What happened? Oh, my God, GWEN!?" she screamed. "Fox are you okay?".

"I need to get to the hospital. My stitches came loose. How's your head?" he asked holding her in his arms as she sobbed.

"It hurts... but I think I'm okay. Fox, how'd Gwen get here?" she asked.

"She broke out to come back and get Sarah. She was talking about how you weren't Sarah's mother and a lot of garbage. She's gone now. She won't cause problems for us anymore." he said kissing her forehead as the paramedics came in.

In the ambulance, Theresa sat beside Fox holding his hand..."Hey what do you know? Its after midnight! Merry Christmas my angel!" Fox said.

"Merry Christmas, my little fox!" Theresa replied kissing his mouth.

Originally because of Fox taking the shot for his father the wedding was pushed back six months. When Gwen attempted to take Sarah they pushed it back another month because of Fox's stitches coming undone. They celebrated Christmas in the hospital but New Year's was celebrated making love in their bed. So was Valentines day. The rest of their time together outside of the bedroom involved taking care of Sarah. Spring drew near and as time flew Theresa's abdomen grew. They decided to get married in April.

THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING

"Fox... go... go to the mansion and I will see you tomorrow. Okay?" Theresa said shoving him out the door while every single excuse he could think of was pouring from his mouth.

"But- ...Ther-... Re-..." the door slammed in his face. 'Who knew a seven month pregnant woman could have that kind of strength.' he thought.

"Sheridan, I miss him already. We haven't spend a night apart since we got engaged. That was seven months ago!" Theresa exclaimed.

Staring at her stomach, "Obviously. It will be okay. I promise. You'll see him tomorrow and everything will work out. No Julian, no Alistar, NO GWEN, NO REBECCA, everything will be perfect. I promise. And your dad is awake now and will walk you down the aisle... trust me."

"I wish Whitney would come back. I miss her a lot. I do." Theresa replied.

"I know." Sheridan said smiling trying her best to keep her secret for just a few more minutes. She looked at her watch and thought, 'Come on, your gonna be late!'.

Not two seconds later the doorbell rang, "I bet its Fox. Go back to the mansion Fox, no-" she opened the door and Whitney stood there in a purple sundress with a lavender sweater over it.

Theresa screamed, "OH MY GOD! WHITNEY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE'S CHAD?"

"I'm here for your wedding.. you silly head. Chad's surprising Fox. Speaking of which, my best friend and my brother, I couldn't ask for more. Now we really are going to be related. Girl you got fat!" she said laughing.

"I know. Come in. How'd you get here?" Theresa asked.

"The lap of luxury." she said fanning herself luxuriously and talking in a snotty English voice.

"Huh?" Theresa said laughing.

"The Crane jet. Honestly you've got to be kidding me with you nowadays. You don't get anything. I think that baby is cutting the circulation off to your brain. Your new aunt-in-law Sheridan demanded I fly out here to be your maid of honor. I even have a dress that fits." Whitney said.

"Sheridan? You did this for me?" Theresa said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no. Here come the water works. I bet Fox has fun here. You've always cried at the drop of a hat and I bet that emotion is magnified now." Whitney said picking at Theresa.

"Yeah... I cry all the time. I cried when 'I Love Lucy' went off yesterday. Not because it was sad.. but because it was over." she replied laughing.

"Alright girl time now. Theresa you're going to bed early tonight. Me and Whitney are going to get everything set up really quick. We are going to pamper you. I have a masseuse, a manicurist, and a pedicurist coming to pamper you. Let alone us two. What do you think?" Sheridan said smiling.

"I love it. I love you guys. I think I am going to cry again." Theresa said tearing up.

Fox sat in the library of the Crane mansion. 'Sheridan has done wonders to this place. It looks like it did when I was growing up. Rebecca ruined it.' he thought.

"Fox, perk up. This is your Bachelor Party. You're supposed to have fun." Luis said.

"I am... I just miss Theresa. Promise me no strippers Luis. That would just be so.. I don't know... wrong? I am a father now... Eww… ok I need another drink." he replied getting up to pour another martini from the shaker.

The doorbell rang and Luis ran to it before Phyllis could get to it. Chad stood there and Luis said, "It's for you Fox." smiling.

Fox went into the hall way, "OH MY GOD!" They ran to each other and gave each other the best friend guy hug. Then realized it probably didn't look right so they let go and stopped smiling.

"Hey man. How you doing?" they said together in deep voices. Then started laughing again.

"Wow. Where's Whitney?" Fox asked.

"With Theresa. We came back par Sheridan's demands. I'm here to be your best man. Seems you didn't pick one yet." Chad answered.

"Yeah... I didn't think I'd need one. Man I am sure glad you are back." Fox said.

"Me too. If this is a bachelor party then where are the strippers?" Chad said smiling.

"No. No way. I don't want any. I promised Theresa." Fox said shaking his head.

"I know man. I thought about that. So let's just get some drinks and watch Scarface. I bought it for you. I know it's your favorite." Chad said.

"Yeah. Let's go to the Theater room." Luis said.

And the three guys walked one after the other each thinking of the women they loved.

THE WEDDING

"Theresa? Theresa!" Whitney shouted, "It's time to get up. It's your wedding day."

With that Theresa shot up looking like a train wreck. She hopped out of bed and went downstairs to eat.

"When I'm done eating, I'm taking a shower. By then the hair and make-up people should be here and we can get dressed." Theresa said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Luis? Chad? Rise and shine." Fox said shaking his friends.

"Ugh. How can you be so cheery?" Luis said, "My head is killing me."

"That's because Crane's are born with alcohol as blood rather than blood as blood. Wait did that make sense?" Chad replied.

"I don't know. Get up... eat... shower and get dressed. I'm getting married today. I still gotta head over to the church and make sure everything is set up right. Resa will flip if everything isn't perfect." Fox said.

"Didn't you want to go to Vegas?" Luis said.

"Yeah. This wedding is for her. She wants everything to be perfect. And I am going to make that come true for her. Get up." Fox said walking out of the room.

"Beautiful...Perfect..." Sheridan and Whitney gasped as Theresa's dress fell perfectly on her.

"Mija... These pearls are for you. They were your abuelas. And her abuela's and so on and so on. I want you to have them so that when this baby is born.. if it is a girl... you can give them to her on her wedding day." Pilar spoke quietly as she put the pearls on Theresa.

"Thank you Mama. They are beautiful. Oh, look at the time... We have to go. Mama will you get Sarah? Her strollers all ready in the limo." Theresa said running out the door.

The church was beautifully decorated in red and white roses. A canopy at the alter was set up in white satin and under it stood Father Lonigan and Fox. Beside Fox were Chad and Luis.

A sweet melody began and Sheridan and Whitney walked down the aisle pushing two carriages with Jon and Sarah in them. They were the ring bearer and flower girl.

When they took their positions, the melody finished and the Ava Maria began. The doors opened and Theresa stood in the middle of her father and mother. Slowly they made the trek down the aisle.

The music stopped and Father Lonigan began, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"Her mother and I do, her father." Martin stated.

Pilar and Martin then took Theresa's hand and put it in Fox's. She gave her bouquet to Whitney and turned to face Fox.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness a magical union between these two people. They have requested to recite their own vows at this time."

"My dearest Theresa, I love you more than I could imagine. You remember when I asked you what being in love felt like and you told me it was like riding a rollercoaster? Well I think you were wrong. I believe it is so much more than that. I love everything about you and riding a rollercoaster doesn't even begin to describe how I feel when I think about loving you. It's like... I can't breathe unless your there... I can't function without you. I am unable to cope with anything unless your there beside me helping me. You are my best friend. You accepted me as me and loved me regardless of my past. You are my soul mate and the love of my life. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, in sickness and in health, until we both shall die." Fox said through actual tears.

"My dearest Fox, You are the greatest thing that has ever walked into my life. I am so grateful for you. You accepted me for all my flaws and faults and ignored the fact I was a hopeless romantic. I always talked about fate and destiny. You, Fox, are my destiny. You are my best friend, soul mate, lover, and so much more. I love everything about you. Your quick wit, the fact that you leave the toilet seat up, the way you make little sounds in your sleep, the way you interact with Sarah. You are the best and grandest thing that has ever acknowledged me. This baby, Sarah, and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you in sickness and in health until we both shall die." Theresa said between sobs.

"Take these rings. Do you, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, take this woman, Theresa Louise Lopez-Fitzgerald, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." he replied.

"Then do you, Theresa Louise Lopez-Fitzgerald, take this man, Nicholas Foxworth Crane to be lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she said.

"Then by the authority vested in me and by the state of Massachusetts I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fox lifted her veil and kissed her softly and passionately. They turned to the church.

"May I be the first to present to the public, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane."

The reception was at the Seascape and was decorated like the church. The wedding party had a table of their own and each individual chair had a center piece of white and red roses. Everyone was already in the room when the DJ announced the couple.

"May I have pleasure of introducing Mr. and Mrs. Fox Crane!"

They walked in and the DJ continued, "Please be seated for their first dance as a married couple."

'Because you loved me' by Celine Dion played as they turned around on the floor in Fox's version of the fox trot.

For all those times you stood by me...

"Fox I love you so much." Theresa said smiling.

"I love you too. And now we have the rest of our lives to love each other." Fox replied and kissed her.

Halfway through the song the other guests began to fill the floor and dance with them.

Later after the cake was cut, the bouquet and the garter thrown, the female side of the wedding party and some other friends got on the dance floor to dance to the Sledge Sister's 'We Are Family'.

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up ev'rybody and sing...

While Theresa was dancing, Fox sat with Chad and Luis.

"How's married life so far?" Chad asked.

"Great... can only get better right?" Fox asked.

Just then Theresa doubled over in pain. Fox jumped up and ran to her.

"I think the baby is coming." Theresa said.

"Okay… Okay… Come on." he replied slowly moving her through the crowd and out to the limo. Eve joined them and rode to the hospital.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Theresa screamed at Fox.

"Oh God. I was afraid of this." Eve said.

"What!? What's going on?" He asked.

"She seems to be having delusions. Her pulse is sky high. Driver hurry." Eve replied.

When they arrived to the hospital Eve ran some tests on Theresa and then spoke to Fox.

"Fox, it seems Theresa is suffering from pre-eclampsia. With this disease it also brings along a threat of toxemia. Which I'm afraid she is suffering. Its causing delusions. That's why she didn't know you." she said.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked worried.

"Fox, I don't know. I'm afraid with all the stress that has happened during her pregnancy she is too far gone now. She could not make it." Eve said.

"No... I can't lose her." he said.

"I'm sorry Fox. I can only do my best." she said before turning back to Theresa's room leaving Fox to cry.

The labor progressed slowly and Theresa's toxemia only got worse. She didn't know anybody and began to scream profanities at the nurses and Fox.

Fox could only watch helplessly as his wife slowly left him. When the time came for her to push and deliver the baby she actually commanded. With about 15 minutes of pushing, Theresa gave birth to a beautiful daughter.

While Fox was watching the doctors clean her off and such, Eve was working on Theresa.

"Fox... she's going." Eve said.

"No... Theresa!" he said running back to his wife.

"Fox?" she said recognizing him.

"Theresa don't leave me. We have a beautiful daughter. We have to raise her together. You made me stay when I wanted to go... I'm making you stay... Don't leave me..." he said crying.

"I can't... I'm so tired... Fox... be good to her and Sarah...I love you so much." she said and closed her eyes.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Theresa!? THERESA!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed and cried as his daughter cried in the back ground as the nurses and Eve cried with them.

Two days Later

The rain was falling and people we gathered around closely under their umbrella's. Theresa's casket was covered in white lilies. Fox was sitting in his chair holding his new daughter April Theresa Crane and a red rose with his other daughter in the double stroller beside him.

When the funeral was over everyone left but him and his two daughters. He laid April in the double stroller behind Sarah, got up with the rose, went over to the casket, kissed the rose, and laid it on top of the white lilies.

He turned around to go to his daughters when the rain stopped and the sun shined brightly. He saw a rainbow and the wind blew. Theresa was kissing him and he knew she would be there with their daughters for the rest of his and their lives. He pushed them out of the cemetery talking to each of them about their mother.

THE END


End file.
